Five More Minutes
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Just five more minutes.... Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. This is for the 10_Snuggles challenge I'm doing and this is my first Prince of Tennis fic so please tell me how I'm doing. Prompt is blankets. Beta read by Muraskai Kaida. Read and Enjoy!

The room was dark with stray strands of light peeking through the closed blinds. There were no sounds except the occasional shuffle of sheets and the purring of the Himalayan cat, who sat at the foot of the bed. It was a good day to sleep in.

Under the covers was a nice cocoon of warmth that had gathered through the night. Ryoma Echizen lay on his stomach under the thick blanket, his face burried halfway under the pillow. He was in the nice state of semi-consciousness, as he started to let himself drift back off to sleep.

The room was disturbed by the door being opened. "Ryoma," came the feminine sigh of annoyance. "What are you still doing in bed? You promised to help me, remember?"

The eighteen-year-old opened one eye and lazily glanced up at Sakuno Ryuzaki. In only the few short years they'd known each other, she hadn't changed much. She'd grown a little taller, hadn't quite developed yet and her hair was still long – only now she stopped wearing the braids. Her hair was fashionably layered, most likely from her best friend, Tomoka Osakada's, insistence.

"Who let you in?" he yawned, and closed his eye. Seeing her so early and in a sundress wasn't helping his morning boner.

"Your father," she replied and moved closer to the bed.

He grinned, and should have known his father had sent her up here. _Scheming old man,_ he though and made a 'mhm' sound when she poked him.

"Are you going to get up or not?" she asked, giving him an impatient look.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, opening his eyes to look at her again. She was frowning.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in. "I'll just wait downstairs." She sounded upset now.

Ryoma's hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, moved the covers back with his other hand and pulled her into the bed with him. Cold air disturbed the warmth for a few seconds before he clamped the blanket back down over both of him.

"Ryoma," she let out a quite shriek. "What are you doing?"

"You can wait here," he muttered against the back of her neck. Sakuno shifted onto her back so she could look up at him. Ryoma settled himself so his leg intertwined between hers and half of his chest was on her shoulder, letting his head fall on the pillow next to hers. She was blushing; he closed his eyes and hid his amusement. He liked watching her blush, especially when he caused it. His boner was pressed against her hip and he made no move to hide it from her.

"Five minutes," she stated again. "And only five."

"Mhmm," he murmured, his finger playing with the loose strap of her sundress. He felt the sheets pull and realized she'd slipped off her sandals. After a minute she slowly loosened in his hold, no longer stiff like before – she was always like this.

"What are you doing?" he asked, when she tried to move the blanket away from them.

"It's too hot," the young woman whined.

Ryoma shifted away from her, grabbing the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. Sakuno, of course, struggled against him but he won in the end. He always won, it seemed. Throwing the dress on the floor he settled back over her, his bare chest against hers. She wasn't wearing a bra; he loved when she did that.

Sakuno was blushing again, a deeper shade of red this time. And she'd stiffened back up.

The young tennis player let his lips brush against the column of her throat and he let his fingers run down her arm, then back up to her shoulder. His lips trailed along her throat to her chin and finally to her lips. A sigh escaped her mouth before he nudged her lips open – letting his tongue into gently explore her mouth.

He felt her relax once more, as her arms wrapped around his neck. The silky skin of her legs moved against his, informing him of how aroused she was becoming. He let his hand drop to her waist, before moving it towards her breast.

His finger rubbed the hardened bud and a small gasp was heard.

Ryoma grinned, as he moved his mouth from hers, only to place a searing wet kiss on her shoulder. Sakuno's grip tightened on his shoulder.

He pinched the rose colored nipple.

Her legs shifted again.

He chuckled, as his lips left hot wet kisses against her skin. All the way down to her nipple. Licking the bud first, then sucking it into his mouth, letting his teeth tug on the sensitive flesh before moving to the other. Her hands left his shoulder in favor of his head, pushing him closer. She wanted more, her labored breaths told him so, and he complied to her wishes.

Sakuno's legs moved against his again, her hips lifting slightly.

The prince of tennis' boner had gone from semi arousal to full hard on. He lifted himself and placed himself fully in between her legs.

"Ryoma…" He pressed his arousal against her damp panties.

"Shh," he mumbled, kissing her cheek and temple. "I know what you want."

Ryoma once again pressed himself against her, only this time he didn't stop – using slow circular thrusts against her clit. Her breath hitched, before slow whispered wimpers escaped her swollen lips.

Ryoma shuddered, he loved hearing those quiet whimpers – they excited him. Sakuno's fingers were digging into his shoulders, urging him on.

He leant down and kissed her shoulder. His hands clenched the sheets, eyes closed as his breathing deepened. Sweat beaded along the side of his temples from the body heat as well as the blanket that still kept them cocooned.

The tennis prince opened his eyes when he felt his lover lift her torso to meet his own. Skin seemed to melt together as Ryoma's motion picked up, pressing harder and moving faster. Sakuno's hands trailed over his back, feeling his muscles bunch and tense under her soft fingers.

He nipped at her shoulder, before kissing the sting away. He knew she was close, he could feel it. This was his favorite part – Sakuno never screamed, cried out, or even moaned. Her climax was quiet, her mouth would open, eyes widen and unfocused, and her body would tense up – so tense that she would shake slightly until the last ounce of pleasure was wracked from her body. Then she'd become limp and boneless – holding onto him to support her as he found his own pleasure.

It was completely wordless, no sounds would be made but it was still beautiful and completely satisfying.

Sakuno sighed in what was a sound of peak feminine satisfaction, as she flopped back onto the mattress; smiling shyly at him – still blushing. She always blushed.

"It's been more then five minutes," she commented.

The young man snorted as he settled back onto the bed, with her still trapped beneath him. "Five more minutes?" he murmured, snuggling his face into her neck.

"Yeah," she agreed, yawning. As she snuggled deeper into the bed with him. "Five more minutes."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure if readers have caught this or not, so I wanted to clear it up. They don't have sex, there is no penatration so it's just foreplay.

Thanks.


End file.
